The War of the Forest
by GrassPokemonFTW
Summary: Revenge, deceit, manipulation. The tools of a dictator. In a world dominated by Grass Pokemon, there will be chaos. When the tools fall into the hands of such Pokemon, who knows what annihilation could result? Rated T for strong violence, but only that.
1. Prologue: Charging With Tension

"_An invasion. It's coming. Every pore of my body…every hair on my skin…they're shuddering with the anticipation of war."_

_"Impossible. They…it cannot happen."_

_"False. It most definitely can. After all, this is all about war, isn't it? Even if we did wipe out the humans, everyone's thinking of domination."_

_"I understand, but…you'd think they'd have better judgment."_

_"That's not the case. They do have good judgment. Yet I've seen this coming from the start."_

_"But since we eradicated the humans, we've been at ceasefire. How did you know…?"_

_"Ah, that's the beauty of it all. Had I been but a useless pawn in this game, I wouldn't have known about this. Seems like you happen to be in that position, hm?"_

_"S-Sir! Are you saying…?"_

_"Indeed I am. Their clan may be a large one, thus a powerful force, but it won't take long for them to crack."_

_"B-but s-sir!"_

_"No buts. I'm as sure about this as my grandfather was that they'd wipe out the humans."_

_"He…was confident?"_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"He wasn't confident…he was completely out of his mind with how sure he was. Confident doesn't even begin to describe it."_

_"…"_

_"After all, all I needed to do was bait the trap. Little does he know…meeting her here will drop the sword of Damocles right upon his head. And then the Tri-treaty will be broken. I've got this all figured out; they're so predictable."_

_"Sir…"_

_"Trust me. This will be as easy as taking a snooze."_

_"…Sir. I…"_

_"Enough of you. Go rally the troops. Tell them we got a little target practice coming up."_


	2. Chapter 1: All Quiet on the Hoenn Front?

The sun had just begun to rise over the Hoenn sky. The cities were bustling with Grass Pokemon running the streets. They enjoyed their freedom; it hasn't been much like this until the Grass Pokemon conquered the world. But much had changed since then…

"Sir, I have brought this message. It is from an Ally in the Johto region," Roselia, one of the top leaders of the Hoenn region, had woken up early that morning to the noise of clamor out in the streets of Verdanturf Town, where the government base of the Hoenn region was located. News had been slow since the new leaders were appointed, thus the Hoenn administration wasn't receiving quite as much mail as they used to; peace had remained in the Hoenn region, along with the Johto region and Unova region far away. However, war had broken in other places; the Kanto region was recently invaded by Sinnoh troops, and much destruction had occurred. Hoenn government had chosen to stay out of it, but their allies in Johto are in a different case, being neighbors to Kanto.

"Sir…if you could be so kind to open the door…?" Roselia repeated. She had stood in front of the leader's door for quite some time.

"Sir, I can come back later…" Roselia faltered. The door opened slightly, and Roselia slowly opened further so that she could enter.

"Is something wrong?" Roselia asked. Grovyle, the leader, walked slowly out of the bathroom and took the message, only to leave it on his desk unread.

"I know you Grovyle, something's troubling you. What is it?" Roselia asked again. Grovyle walked past Roselia without a word, uttering no words. Roselia followed him, beginning to feel angry that she had been brushed off so callously.

"Grovyle!" Roselia shouted, "Please answer me!" Grovyle looked back at her with an angry glare. Roselia, taken aback by Grovyle's reaction, began to weep slightly and sniff. Grovyle stood a while, loosening his glare but showing no sympathy. Roselia's weeping soon grew to a small wail.

"Roselia, I'm having a meeting with the others in the boardroom. Feel free to come in if you'd like, but be snappy about it. I'm already late as it is, and I don't need you holding me back from my administrative duties." With that, Grovyle walked down the hall with much haste, disappearing around the corner before Roselia could even get a word in.

"He'll never understand how I feel…" Roselia thought. Roselia went down the hall and turned the corner.

"Grovyle, you seem very preoccupied today. Mind paying attention to the issue at hand, please?" Shiftry, one of the representatives, urged to Grovyle. Grovyle popped his head up in surprise. All eyes were on him.

"Erm…I'm terribly sorry."

"Well, then, about the budget…" Shiftry continued. Grovyle attempted to keep with the conversation, but his mind kept straying. His thoughts were trying to be concentrated on the budget, but to no avail; instead they kept drifting off in unknown directions. Roselia stared at him worriedly, wondering if he was always like that at the formal administrative meetings.

"Grovyle, what do you think the budget needs to be more focused upon?" Shiftry asked. Grovyle's head bobbed up again. Grovyle looked around, trying to find a way out of answering, but all eyes were on him yet again.

"W-well…um…" Grovyle stuttered, "There's been lots of war, so…maybe in military defenses?" The whole administrative board stared at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Um…was it something I said…?" Grovyle asked, diffidently. Shifty and Cacturne, another representative which was usually silent and never uttered a word, were looking at each other nervously, Roselia sweat dropped, and the others just stared at him.

"As the secretary of the military, I feel I should say something," Breloom interrupted. Breloom was a war veteran himself, and became a general early in his life. Breloom had been very intelligent with how to handle the military and when they were necessary.

"Well, Grovyle, you're already putting a huge amount of Hoenn's revenue into the military. In fact, over 500,000 Poké is going into keeping the military stable every day. And since we're at peace, we should be halving that amount." Grovyle's mind continued to wander, and all that he could identify was:

"."

…Grovyle?" Breloom shouted to catch Grovyle's attention. Grovyle stood horrified at the faces all staring at him. He continued to stand for quite a while, sweat slowly dropping from his head. A million thoughts rushed through his head, and Grovyle was trying desperately to find the correct one.

"Er-hem…" Shiftry said suddenly. "It appears we're not going to finish this today. Grovyle if you could…?" Grovyle immediately broke his train of thought and gave his executives their duties for the day. Meanwhile, Roselia sat worriedly, wondering if Grovyle had was okay. As the executives got up to leave, Breloom looked back at Grovyle. He had sat back down, holding his head in agony.

"Grovyle, sir, your lack of respect for the conversation held today will weigh heavily. I can already tell that many of us are discontent with the way you've been running the Hoenn region, and we've been letting it slide since you still are very young. But we've held high hopes for you since your father was such a strong ruler. I guess that strength skipped a generation." Grovyle picked his head up, and uttered, "Quiet, you…just leave me alone." Breloom slowly left the boardroom, looking back on several occasions to see if he was all right. Roselia left as well, leaving Grovyle solitary in his despair.

Several minutes, which seemed like hours in Grovyle's perspective, passed by before Roselia returned to the boardroom with the message she was to deliver to him earlier. Grovyle looked up a moment as she came in, but lowered his head again immediately after.

"Grovyle, this message, could you please take it?" Roselia asked him again. Grovyle laid out his hand, which beckoned to her to give him the message. Roselia set the message on his idle hand, and backed away.

"Mrrrrrrmmmm…" Grovyle croaked in agitation. He opened the letter with his one idle hand, ripping the whole envelope altogether as a result. A small device emerged from the pieces of shredded paper. Grovyle looked up in curiosity.

"THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY JOHTO'S OWN BAYLEEF." the device announced in a monotone voice. Grovyle continued to stare at the device.

"Hello? Is this thing on? This is Bayleef," the device continued, except not so monotone. Instead, the voice of Bayleef, ruler of the Johto region, was heard. "I hope you are well, Grovyle, and that there's no hard feelings between us for my executives pestering you for donations to help us assist Kanto in their war against Sinnoh. But with that out of the way, I just received word from the Unova region after much technical difficulty."

Grovyle's attention was soon captured. He was now all ears, with Roselia listening in as well with an honest interest.

"The Unova region leader Servine apologizes for all the difficulty getting the message across, and he would have sent it to you first, if the connection between you two regions weren't so terrible. But he told me to transfer his message to you, and he wants to have a private conference with us in his region. He has proposed our meeting to be held in Sanyou City."

"Sanyou City, eh…? I've always wanted to see what that place was like…" Grovyle thought. Roselia was intent on her new idea. Go with Grovyle to Sanyou City.

"Sanyou City…even if it such a simple place…with Grovyle…it'll be so romantic…" Roselia daydreamed. Roselia blushed at the thought.

"Servine has asked us to find our own way to get there, as he is unable to provide any sort of transportation to us. So, if I may, I might need to borrow Tropius, if you don't mind." Grovyle nodded. Tropius was his secretary of transportation, and always took him to all of the meetings in other regions, and this time would be no exception.

"Nonetheless, I still need your permission, so I request that you give my administration a call. By the time you listen to this, I'll be on a ship to Hoenn's Slateport City, and I wish for you to be there when I arrive tomorrow morning. If you are unable to accompany me to Unova, then please tell my administration so that I can re-direct my ship to immediately head to Unova. Also, Servine requests this be a leader-only meeting, thus, none of your secretaries are allowed to accompany you to the meeting. You may bring any of them to the trip there, but they must stay behind in Castelia City if you do so."

Grovyle continued to nod, while Roselia was tearing up. The mention of not being allowed to attend the meeting was almost as bad as being told that Grovyle didn't love her. Roselia continued to sob without Grovyle's notice, for his mind was focused totally on the task at hand.

"If only you could have been that focused during the administrative meeting and not focused now…then you could have brought me to Sanyou City! Will my love for Grovyle never occur to him?" Roselia thought with a hint of melancholy.

"And that's about it. Thank you for your time, and please contact my administration as soon as you can." With that, the device shut off and the play button popped off. Grovyle put both in the trash can, and walked out of the boardroom into his computer room, with Roselia close behind.  
The computer room of the Hoenn government building was a mass infrastructure of high-tech computers, each with its own specific purpose. On one showed a map of the entire 4-region area: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. On another computer, the map of Unova was displayed. Grovyle walked to long hallways, computers on either side, with Roselia in close approach. Finally, Grovyle reached the door containing the master computer, entered the passcode, and entered. Roselia was shut out, as she didn't know what the passcode was.

"Jeez, can't Grovyle trust me with anything?" Roselia wondered. "I've been with him since I was little, yet he still can't trust me…"

The master computer, which was dubbed the "MC" by the government, contained all of the hardware, software, and information stored in the other computers, plus a few other features, including the communications system, and the "last resort" system. The "last resort" system was never in the history of their republic used, and they never wanted to, as it was only for "last resort". The purpose of that system was, in the chance that someone managed to hack the entire system of computers in the Hoenn government building, the system would automatically override all data on every computer, leaving them with absolutely no information, and technically starting from scratch all over again.

Turning on the computer, Grovyle saw the message, "WELCOME. PLEASE ENTER PASSCODE." Grovyle took his MC Key, inserted it into the back of the monitor, and it automatically granted him access (the passcode was very secretive, there was over 500 letters in the entire passcode).

The computer then displayed, "WELCOME, GROVYLE. YOU HAVE **1** UNFINISHED TASK." Grovyle clicked the "1" in the message, and an icon came up, labeled "Confirmation of Tri-Region meeting in Sanyou City". Clicking it, a video screen came up, which said: "SENDING SIGNAL TO JOHTO BUILDING (GOLDENROD). PLEASE WAIT…"

After nearly 10 minutes of waiting, the screen popped up with an image.

"Hello? Who is this?" Grovyle looked up at the screen. It was one of Bayleef's best friends and secretary, Sunflora.

"Hello, Sunflora. It's me, Grovyle," Grovyle responded.

"Oh, hello Grovyle! It's been a while! I haven't seen you since last month's meeting. How've you been?"

"I suppose I've been well, thank you."

"Oh, oh, tell me, how's everyone else? Getting along all right?"

"Yes, indeed. Government's moving smoothly as can be."

"Oh, how I envy you guys! We've been reaching problem after problem in Johto…assisting Kanto in their war against Sinnoh is really taking a toll on our budget, and the Sinnoh region army is quite strong…I have a bad feeling Sinnoh may attempt a direct attack on us." Sunflora's usually cheerful composure began to take a darker turn.

"I see…have there been any attempts at it already?" Grovyle asked.

"No, only indirect. But Sinnoh has been pirating our trade ships recently, and they've also been blocking all Kanto trade ports, like the one in Vermillion."

"Oh, right! We didn't get your last shipment of machine parts. Were they…?"

"Yes, Sinnoh pirated them. They're keeping all of our trade ships at bay right now."

"I see…have you had any other problems?"

"Yes, recently, our connections to other regions have suffered some sort of random fluctuations. I'm not sure what's causing them though; it may or may not be Sinnoh's doing."

"Oh, then I want to get right to my point, the-" Grovyle was cut-off by Sunflora.

"Grovyle, Jumpluff would like to say hi."

"Oh, Jumpluff! Yes, send her in, please," Grovyle said. Jumpluff was another really close friend of Grovyle, in fact, they had a relatively intimate relationship.

"Hi, Grovyle, you cutie!" Jumpluff squealed as she appeared on the monitor. Jumpluff was another secretary of Bayleef's.

"Oh, h-hello Jumpluff. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, now that I'm talking to you, cutie~!" Grovyle began to blush even more.

"Oh, right! My point. I'd like you guys to notify Bayleef that I'll be able to meet her in Slateport with Tropius for the meeting."

"No prob! We'll get it done as soon as we can," Sunflora said affirmatively.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come with you~?" Jumpluff asked intently. Grovyle colored to an even darker red.

"Uh, sorry, no, Servine specifically asked us to come alone, and that if we brought anyone, they would have to remain in Castelia City."

"Aw, come on~! I wanna go too!" Jumpluff pleaded, her puppy-dog eyes growing large and innocent. Grovyle began to perspire. Jumpluff was really intent on coming.

"Y-you can come along if you want…I guess…I don't why you'd want to, but…sure?"

"Yay!" Jumpluff squealed with delight. Grovyle, however, remained worried. Was she going to be by herself in Castelia?

"No…that's incorrect…" Grovyle thought. "Roselia's going to want to go too…and if they both have to stay together, that's going to cause a riot…"

Suddenly, the screen began getting all fuzzy. The picture, sound and all were being distorted by some sort of fluctuation in electrical power.

"G-Grovyle!" Jumpluff screamed. Grovyle fiddled around with his keyboard to get the computer to do the refresh command, but the keyboard was also infected by some sort of malfunction, and he was shocked by the electricity.

Soon, huge explosions could be heard outside of the Goldenrod Building. Sunflora tried shouting to Grovyle, "It's happening! The Sinnoh army's on a full-fledged attack on us! We have to talk later, if I come out of this alive!" Grovyle gasped, shaking his keyboard to try to get something to work. He kept dropping it because the static shocks kept coming back. Suddenly, the computer completely shut off.

"No! This is impossible!" Grovyle shouted.

"Grovyle! What's wrong!" Roselia shouted through the door. "Why has all the power died?"

"I don't know!" Grovyle responded. Grovyle attempted turning the MC on again, but to no avail. Grovyle growled in anger and frustration. He threw his keyboard down and ran back to the door. But he forgot one important detail.

"Oh no! The door!" Grovyle shouted in absolute horror. Roselia panicked as well.

"The door won't open! It's not responding to anything!" Grovyle yelled. "Roselia! Go to the others and tell them to get the generator working! Hurry!" Roselia ran down the hall and turned the corner, past the boardroom.

Grovyle looked back at the idle MC. "Impossible…" Grovyle thought, "The MC cannot shut down on its own…but it couldn't have been hacked…"

"Or could it!"

Grovyle struck the keyboard with his Leaf Blade, and the keyboard released a huge amount of electrical energy around him. The energy blasted everything; breaking the tiles on the floor, rocking the MC back and forth, and breaking parts of the walls. However, not enough energy was there to blast the door open.

"HEEheeHEEhee!" an ominous voice shouted, echoing through the dark and empty room. Grovyle stayed furtive. The culprit of all the technological problems they had may very well be right behind him.

Grovyle turned around and struck the door's passcode panel.

On the panel read:

"So mch 4 yor prcios MC! lol"

Grovyle stared at it with confusion. It looked like texting language to him. Turning around, the MC had started up again, sowing a huge red screen that read:

"THERE WAS AN ERROR CAUSING THE MAIN COMPUTER TO SHUT OFF.

ALL UNSAVED DATA CREATED BEFORE SHUTOFF HAS BEEN LOST.

ERROR CODE: "

Grovyle remained confused. The error code was the one for a basic error, so it was definitely not hacked. Looking up, the screen changed again to a yellow screen, which read:

"thr ws an err cozing the mn. comp. 2 sht of.

al unsved data cr8td bfor shtof hs ben lst.

err cde: grvyle iz a butmnch"

"What on earth…" Grovyle thought. Since the computer came back on, he decided to try the door again. Typing on the mangled keyboard, he entered the correct password several times, but instead of letting him through, it displayed:

"git a lif butmnch."

"Grrr…it's not hacked, and yet…it seems so…hacked…" Grovyle gasped, with little to say.

"Hacked? Oh, definitely not, dear Grovyle," the menacing voice snickered. Grovyle looked back again. The MC was off.

"Sh-show yourself!" Grovyle growled in frustration. He seemed so close, yet so far. The cackling voice seemed to echo around the room, but it was peaking at one part of the room.

And to get it would to destroy the MC.

"No…come out, quit hiding you…you…" Grovyle faltered. He knew it wouldn't expose itself that easily.

"Kekeke! What's wrong, dear Grovyle? What happened to your bravado? Come on, attack me."

"Y-you! You're hiding behind the MC! Don't you trick me, I've gotten you figured out!"

"Heh, I'm not that easily found out at all. Though you figured that part out, I'm afraid you're not quite done yet."

"W-What does that mean! Don't you play any tricks on me! You can't escape!" Grovyle taunted, feeling slightly more confident. The menacing laughter continued.

"Escape? I don't plan on leaving for a while, and you won't be for a while either," the voice continued to taunt. Grovyle, whose confidence already dissipated with that ominous remark, walked backwards to the door.

Suddenly, the MC turned on again.

"Wh-what! I thought I…" Grovyle wavered. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the computer key. "How did it…turn on?"

"Now, my dear Grovyle, listen up, 'cause I'm only saying this once," the voice said, in a grim voice. Grovyle stayed as furtive as ever. "I'm listening…" Grovyle murmured angrily.

"Now then. I'm going to give you a choice." Suddenly, the MC turned blue. On the computer, "JAILBREAKING 0% COMPLETE" in big, bold, red letters. Grovyle was taken aback. If the MC was jail broken, the hijacker would have every bit of classified information in the entire computer system within the Hoenn region.

"Y-you fiend!" Grovyle roared. The voice continued to laugh.

"I said you had a choice, remember? My dear Grovyle, I thought better of you…where's the Grovyle that I know, who was so calm and suave?"

Grovyle didn't respond to the given question.

"Now then. Grovyle, listen patiently, because the more I'm interrupted, the longer the explanation is going to take. And with the time you've already wasted, the jailbreaking process is already 5% complete. So, as you see, I'm jailbreaking the MC, something no one but me is able to do. And now that I'm already doing so, you have a choice. You could either destroy the MC, lose all of your information but save yourselves from having your data exposed, or you could let me take the data and keep all yours as well, but then everyone will know the structure of your entire computer system. It's your choice."

Grovyle stood stunned. He was deadlocked between both parts of his conscious mind, each telling him to do something different. By now, jailbreaking was 8% complete, and gaining speed.

Grovyle did the only thing he could do, and tried to stop the process. The electrical charge had completely gone out of the keyboard, so it was unresponsive. Grovyle stuck the computer key in, but turning the dial to "on" did nothing. Grovyle collapsed with futility. "How…can I fix this? Either way…Hoenn is at stake."

Grovyle continued to ponder. There was no way he could stop the process. His mind was backed up with tons of thoughts that it became too much for his mind to process. Clutching his head, Grovyle fell to the ground, overcome by grief, and fainted.

And all the while, the MC was slowly being conquered.

…20% COMPLETE…

…30% COMPLETE…

…50% COMPLETE…

…75% COMPLETE…

…90% COMPLETE…


End file.
